Supposed You can Love Me too
by Akino Shin
Summary: Aku selalu bertahan untuk tetap mencintaimu. Berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Tidak peduli berapa aku harus menerima hinaan darimu. -Discontinue-
1. Chapter 1

Supposing You Can Love Me Too

Disclaimer: Naruto Â© Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke Sakura

Rated: T

Warning:Romance,,AU,Typo

By : Ryu Akino-kun Yamato Aizawa

Please Read

= = = 000 = = =

Chapter 1

Sakura POV

Kukuruyuukkk….Kukuruyuukk…

Bunyi kokokan ayam telah membangunkanku. Secara perlahan-lahan ku buka kelopak mataku yang sudah tertutup selama empat jam akibat tertidur.

Kugerakkan seluruh tubuh untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur seraya meregangkan tubuh kaku ku dan merapikan tempat tidur ini. Setelah itu,kulangkah kan kaki jenjangku yang masih berbalut piyama untuk mengambil handuk dan melangkah kecil ke kamar mandi yang berjarak kurang dari lima meter.

Kubuka satu persatu piyama yang melekat pada tubuh ku,lalu kunyalakan shower yang berada tepat di atas kepalaku

Dresh..Dresh..

"Ukh segar sekali air nya.." ucap ku yang mengulurkan kantangan ke arah jatuh nya air. Kudekatkan tubuh ini dan mulai mandi

Skip Time

Setelah selesai mandi,aku bergegas memakai seragam dari kemeja putih yang panjang, rok hitam dengan panjang empat centi diatas lutut,dasi merah,kaus kaki putih,jas hitam dengan logo sekolah dan tidak lupa juga pin berlambang phoenix yang kupasang sejajar dengan lambang sekolah.

Setelah kurasa semua sudah rapi,ku ambil tas ransel hitam dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ku turuni anak tangga satu persatu untuk menuju lantai bawah.

"Nona Sakura,saya sudah menunggu berangkat nona" ucap seorang pria berambut coklat dengan jenggot yang menghiasi dagunya

"Maafkan aku Asuma telah membuatmu menunggu lama kedatangan ku. Baiklah,ayo kita berangkat" jawabku pada pria yang ku panggil Asuma.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju arah mobil dan memasukinya. Asuma sudah siap menjalankan dan

Brumm….

Mobil pun berjalan

Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura pewaris dari perusahaan Haruno Corporation yang bergerak dalam bidang Komputer. Aku tinggal sendirian di Konoha karena orang tua dan kakakku tinggal di Jerman. Aku merupakan murid kelas XII di Konoha Frieden High School,yang merupakan sekolah elit di seragam disini memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Kelas satu warna Jas nya Cokelat dan pin mereka berlambang air. Kelas dua jasnya cokelat dan pinnya berlambang tanah. Kelas tiga jasnya hitam dan pinnya berlambang phoenix.

Aku memiliki rambut panjang sebahu berwarna soft pink,sangat langka ada rambut pink sepertiku. Tubuhku sangat ideal,yaitu dengan tinggi 168 cm,dada yang lumayan besar,mata emerald yang indah,pinggang yang ramping dan juga kulit putih yang mulus. Benar benar merupakan idaman para pria,bukan?

Ceklek..

Suara pintu mobil dibuka dan kulihat Asuma telah berdiri di depan ku.

"Nona,kita sudah sampai di sekolah" ucapnya sambil memberi sedikit ruang agar aku bisa melewatinya.

"Arigatou Asuma…Hmm,Asuma nanti aku akan pulang terlambat jadi jangan menjemput ku" jelasku pada Asuma

"Hai" jawab Asuma dengan singkat.

End Sakura's POV

Sakura masuki gerbang sekolah yang tinggi dan bergaya klasik. Ia gerakkan kakinya menuju ke dalam sekolah. Menelusuri panjangnya jalanan setapak di depan sekolah. Melewati pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran menambah keindahan jalan setapak dengan helaian bunga nya yang terbang karena diterpa angin.

Tap..Tap..tap

Tanpa Sakura sadari,seorang gadis berambut blonde tengah berlari kearah Sakura.

"HOsh..Hosh..Sa..Sakura.." ucap si Sapphire Eyes dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur (maaf aku gak tau istilahnya apa).

"Hn" jawab Sakura singkat yang entah apa artinya bagi orang lain.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris,Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sakura dengan singkat lagi yang membuat Ino menatap Sakura tajam dengan mata sapphire nya

"Sakura,aku sama sekali tidak menger-…Hei Sakura itu Sasuke! Pangeranmu diserang Fans Girlnya lagi" ucap Ino yang membuat Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke

"SASUKE OHAYOU! SASUKE I LOVE YOU! SASUKE-KU,THIS'S FOR YOU! SASUKE KYAA.."Inilah teriakan pagi yang dibuat para gadis saat melihat Sasuke.

Tidak salah jika semua gadis memujanya termasuk Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke,laki-laki pewaris Uchiha Corporation yang sangat kaya memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan,,mata onyx yang sangat tajam mampu menghipnotis perempuan dengan cepat,rambut yang mencuat ke belakang layak nya pantat ayam,kulit putih tak ternoda,serta jenius.

"Hei Sakura" panggil Ino pada Sakura yang masih terpesona dengan Sasuke sampai sosoknya hilang di kerumunan siswi.

"Hn"

"Apa kau tidak berniat mengutarakan perasanmu padanya" Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ino.

"Tidak,aku tidak akan baik kusimpan perasaan ini di kedalaman hati yang terkabung" kata Sakura sedikit tegas namun tersirat nada lirih di dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi Saku-.." kata kata Ino langsung Sakura potong karena dia tahu apa yang akan Ino katakan.

"Sudahlah Ino jangan di pikirkan. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke kelas" ajak Sakura pada Ino sambil menarik lembut tangan Ino.

Merekapun berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan menaiki tangga dan berjalan biasa lagi karena kelas mereka tidak jauh.

Selama ini hati Sakura terasa sangat sakit saat melihat Sasuke dan kenangan Sasuke dan perempuan itu. Perasaan ini semakin terasa sakit melebihi rasa sakit akibat penyakit

Flashback On

Sakura POV

Hari ini aku dapat tugas untuk mengembalikan semua buku-buku Perpustakaan yang di pinjam anak kelas sepuluh. Ukh sangat merepotkan. Bagiku ini tidak masalah,tapi buku-buku yang anak-anak kelas sepuluh pinjam semuanya dalam ukuran yang tebal.

Bayangkan satu buku bisa tiga sampai empat ratus halaman dikali dengan jumlah buku yang lain,bisa patah tangan ku ini.

"_Kami_-_sama_,kirimkanlah seseorang untuk menolongku membawa buku-buku ini" harap ku pada sang _Kami_-_sama_ sambil berjalan melewati ruangan yang sudah sepi.

Dan tanpa aku sadari,aku menabrak seseorang

Bruk..

"aw" sebuah teriakan kesakitan terlontar dari mulutku. Dengan mata yang terpejam menahan sakit,ku usap bagian terbelakangku.

_Sial,aku menabrak seseorang, _decihku dalam hati.

"Maaf" sebuah kalimat singkat tertangkap oleh indra pendengar ku.

Ku buka mataku yang terpejam dan kutangkap sosok laki-laki yang sedang merapikan buku-buku yang jatuh berantakan akibat kejadian tadi.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya diam. Bukan diam karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi karena aku terpesona dengan laki-laki yang berada dihadapanku sekarang.

Tampan

Satu kalimat yang sangat pantas diberikan padanya.

"_Kami-sama,inikah malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku?"_

"Ini bukumu" katanya dengan nada yang datar namun terkesan dingin

"akh,iya.. Maaf..hmm terima ka-kasih telah merapikannya" Aku menjawab ucapan laki-laki tersebut dengan gugup

"Hn" ucap nya singkat seraya meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa diam karena masih terpesona akan dirinya.

"hei tunggu siapa namamu.. Hei" teriakku pada nya yang sosok nya telah menghilang di tengah cahaya sore yang menembus sebagian lorong ini.

"ini kan surat izin... Oh jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke kelas XI IPA 1" Aku pun tersenyum sendiri dilorong tersebut.

Tunggu jantungku berdebar. Jangan-jangan aku telah menyukainya..

"Kami-sama,sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta padanya"

Sejak saat itu,aku terus mencari informasi tentangnya. Mulai bertanya ke guru sampai dengan sahabatnya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya,aku memiliki niat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang terus bergejolak di dada ku ini.

Sampai suatu hari dimana sang mentari mulai menutup cahayanya sedikit demi sedikit tiba.

"ekh? Dimana buku biologi ku?" Aku terus mencari di setiap susunan buku di dalam tasku. Berharap buku itu tidak hilang

"Akh,kenapa aku bisa lupa,buku itu kan tertinggal di laci. Huh terpaksa balik ke kelas" Ku tarik resleting tas untuk menutupi celah yang terbuka dan berlari menuju kelas

"Hmmp...akhh...Hmmp..Akhh..Ssasuke"

Suara desahan terdengar dari dalam kelas telah menghentikan langkahku ditambah desahan itu menyebut nama Sasuke?

Penasaran,aku melangkah dengan hati-hati dan desahan itu semakin terdengar jelas

"Ngg,,Ssa..su..ke..hmmp..aishiteru"desah sang gadis sambil menyebut nama Sasuke

"akh..aishiteru juga Hinata" jawab sang laki-laki yang sedikit mendesah dan memanggil Hinata

Tunggu Sasuke?Hinata? Tapi... Tiba-tiba dadaku sedikit terasa sesak... Otakku terus memacu diriku agar melihat orang itu..

Hahm

ku ambil nafas dalam-dalam,lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang di pusat nya terdapat jendela dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sasuke berciuman mesra dengan gadis lain,yang tak lain adalah Hinata sahabatku

"Sa..su..ke? Tidak mungkin,itu bukan Sasuke..Dia tidak per.." Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapan ku. Karena dada ini terasa sangat sakit bagaikan tubuh yang dihujani oleh ribuan tombak.

Ku berjalan mundur dengan pelan dan mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu,mereka,dan buku.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan hanya itu yang bisa aku lihat. Sakit yang aku rasakan di dada. Hancur semua harapan ku. Sekarang yang bisa ku lakukan adalah berlari dan terus berlari mencari sebuah tempat sepi yang jauh dari tempat itu.

Air mataku terus keluar dan jatuh akibat hembusan angin saat aku berlari

Ku hentikan lari ku di sebuah taman di belakang sekolah. Lemas itu lah yang terasa oleh kaki jenjang ku. Ku jatuhkan tubuh ku dalam keadaan duduk.

Ku remas seragamku,merasakan sakit yang ukiran nya mulai tak terkira.

"hiks..kenapa..kenapa kau harus tunjukkan pada ku Kami-sama kejadian tadi. Aku hiks.. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa "Aku Mencintai nya". Sangat... Tapi mengapa..hiks" Aku tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapan ku..

Isak tangis ku makin menjadi. Butir demi butir kristal cair keluar dengan deras tanpa henti dan jatuh membasahi rok sekolah..

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada perasaan ku ini? Ti-tidak mungkin aku merusak hubungan mereka..Haruskah aku memendam perasaan menyayat ini di hati? Haruskah..." rintih ku yang makin tak kuat menahan segala kesakitan.

Wush...wush..Sser...Sser

Angin berhembus melewati diri ku yang duduk dengan ribuan air mata membasahi pipiku. Pohon sakura yang tepat berada di kanan kiri ku menggugurkan bunga nya menandakan bahwa pohon itu juga bernasib sama seperti ku.. Helaian bunganya menyentuh lembut rambut ku lalu menari nari di hembusan angin dan jatuh mengelilingiku..

Flashback off

Sejak saat itu Sakura memutuskan untuk memendam cintanya walau begitu menyakitkan. Asal Sasuke bahagia dengan Hinata,itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Terkadang air mata Sakura keluar ketika melihat mereka sedang bersama

Bruk !

Tanpa Sakura sadari,ia telah menabrak seseorang.. Sakura berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Entah mengapa Sakura mengenal laki-laki yang masih duduk akibat tabrakan tadi.

Rambut biru dongker bergaya emo,bibir merah yang ranum dan mata onyx,selidik Sakura dalam otaknya.

Onyx?

"Sasuke?" sebut Sakura dengan sedikit terkejut

"Hn" jawaban tersingkat di dunia telah keluar dari mulut Uchiha.

Deg Deg..

Debaran itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sakura saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke

Onyx bertemu dengan emerald bukan hal yang mudah untuk menyatukannya. Seperti teori Newton dengan gravitasi bumi. Butuh perjuangan untuk hal itu. Merelakan cinta nya hancur,dirinya yang di jadikan pelampiasan sampai pengorbanan nyawa...

Bisakah usaha Sakura untuk di cintai Sasuke akan berhasil? Atau Sakura akan gagal mendapatkan cinta Sasuke?

TBC

==00== ==00==

Kon'nichiwa minna.. Ini adalah my Second fic.. I'm so sorry jika fic ku ini jelek & terlalu bertele-tele.. Aku harap fic ini bisa berkenan di hati author..

Flame aku terima dengan baik..

Tolong Review fic ku ini..

Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Supposed You Can Love Me Too

Chapter 2

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" entah mengapa Sakura mengenal laki-laki yang masih duduk akibat tabrakan tadi.

Rambut biru dongker bergaya emo,bibir merah yang ranum,dan mata onyx yang tajam,selidik Sakura dalam otaknya

Onyx?

"Sasuke?" sebut Sakura dengan sedikit terkejut

"Hn" jawaban tersingkat didunia telah keluar dari mulut Uchiha

Deg..Deg..

Debaran itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sakura saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supposed You Can Love Me Too

by : Ryu Akino-kun Yamato Aizawa

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina: SasuSaku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,Romance

Warning : OOC,Typo,Abal,Gaje,AU

Happy Reading^^

-=-=-=-= 000 -=-=-=-=

Chapter 2

Sakura POV

Deg...Deg

Tuhan,jantungku berdetak kencang lagi. Ya untuk sekian kalinya detakan kencang ini terasa lagi di hatiku. Bergemuruh tak menentu dengan pasti. Ini semua karena mu,Sasuke..

Mata emerald masih menatap Onyx miliknya. Tajam,ya tatapannya begitu tajam saat menatapku sekarang. Terpesona? Tentu saja aku terpesona. Walau begitu aku berusaha membuyarkan tatapan ku padanya. Beralih mengulurkan tanganku padanya

"Maafkan aku Sasuke,aku tidak sengaja. Mari aku bantu bangun" ucapku pada Sasuke.

Aku melihat dia mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkannya pada uluran tanganku. Tuhan,mungkinkah ia menerimanya.

Tapi dugaan ku salah,

Plak

Ia menepis tanganku seolah-olah tidak mau menerima bantuanku.

"Jangan sentuh aku,perempuan menjijikkan." bentaknya terhadapku

"Menjijikkan? Apa maksud mu Sasuke? Aku hanya ingin membantu mu." jawabku dengan lirih dan terkejut.

"Apa kau kurang jelas mendengarkan ucapanku. Baiklah akan ku ulangi,AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU PEREMPUAN MENJIJIKAN!" perkataan Sasuke telah membuat semua murid yang berada dilorong menatapku.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hatiku terasa sakit lagi. Mataku mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

End Sakura POV

"Cih,dasar cengeng" ejek Sasuke.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" bentak Ino dengan aura yang menyiratkan kemarahan besar

"Cih,Mau apa kau Piggy!"

"Kau! Aku ingin kau minta maaf pada Sakura!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis lalu ia berkata

"Minta maaf? Pada perempuan menjijikan ini? Jangan mimpi!"

"Uchi-.." ucapan Ino terhenti saat Sakura menyentuh bahunya.

"Hentikan Ino" Sakura menatap mata biru langit Ino dengan tangis.

"Tap-"

"Aku mohon" Ino pun menganggukan kepalanya. Walau di hatinya masih bergemuruh aura kemarahan.

"Cih,kalian seper-.." kalimat Sasuke terpotong saat ia mendengar seseorang telah memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun" suara itu berasal dari gadis berambut violet dan mata berwarna lavender.

Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya

"Hinata-chan" senyuman terpampang jelas diwajah Sasuke

"Ah ada Ino dan Sakura.. Ohayou" salam perempuan bernama Hinata dengan sopan.

Ino hanya memalingkan wajah dan Sakura?

Dia menunduk menahan rasa sakit yang makin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan umpatan Sasuke padanya,tetapai Senyuman Sasuke kepada Hinata lah yang membuat Sakura semakin merasakan sakit.

Ya tanpa mereka berdua sadari,Sakura terus melihat adegan mereka yang sedang berbicara tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

Lalu Sakura menegakkan kepalanya

"Ino,ayo kita pergi" ajak Sakura kepada Ino yang masih mengendalikan aura kemarahannya.

"Iya"

Lalu mereka melangkah melewati kerumunan murid yang melihat kejadian tadi. Sasuke pun melihat mereka berlalu dari tempat tadi.

In Park

AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUAN MU PEREMPUAN MENJIJIKAN. CIH DASAR CENGENG. MINTA MAAF PADA PEREMPUAN MENJIJIKAN INI?JANGAN MIMPI.

Perkataan Sasuke terus melintas di pikirannya. Air mata terus berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan isakan tangisnya. Begitupula dengan hatinya,hancur tak terbentuk.

"Sakura,aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Laki-laki seperti Sasuke tidak pantas ditangisi olehmu" Ino memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Ia tahu Sakura merasakan rasa perih yang teramat sakit. Dibentak oleh orang yang dicintai memang sangat menyakitkan. Dan ucapan Sasuke tadi bagi Ino sudah melampaui batas.

"Ino,apa salahku padanya? Kenapa ia membentak dan mengataiku seperti itu? Apa aku menjijikan untuknya?" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

Ino memeluk erat Sakura

"Kau tidak menjijikan Sakura,kau adalah gadis yang baik. Uchiha sialan itu tidak akan pernah menyadari ketulusan hati termasuk rasa cintamu kepadanya."

"Tapi,jika ia menolak bantuanku,setidaknya tidak perlu menggunakan umpatan menyakitkan seperti itu."

"Lupakan Uchiha Sialan itu,Sakura" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ino

"Ino,aku..aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku mencintainya melebihi apa pun. Ak-"

"Jangan Bodoh Sakura! Kau sudah liat apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Kau dihina didepan murid-murid tanpa ada rasa kasihan darinya. Sekarang kau masih mau mencintainya. Demi Tuhan dan demi apa pu Sakura,aku sahabatmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis dan tersakiti oleh Uchiha Sialan itu" kata Ino sambil menatap tajam Sakura yang menatap terkejut pada Ino.

"Aku...aku mencintainya Ino. Mencintainya"

"Sakura.. Pikirkan baik-baik dia mencintai Hinata dan membenci dirimu. Tidak akan ada peluang untukmu"

Sakura terdiam,pikirannya semakin tidak menentu dan itu membuatnya merasakan pusing.

"Sakura,kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat perubahan Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur,tubuhnya mulai goyah,tidak ada pertahana untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak pingsan. Tetapi tubuhnya menolak dan..

Bruk

Sakura tak sadarkan diri

"Sakura bangun...Sakura" panggilan Ino tidak bisa membangunkan Sakura dari pingsannya.

sang musim semi telah mengalami titik kehancuran. Dimana bunga Sakura harus mekar,tapi bunga itu menghilang di musim ini. Sekalipun ia mekar,warna yang ia tunjukkan tidak secantik dulu. Ya kecantikan bunga itu telah hilang. Harapan sang Musim adalah bunga Sakura itu kembali mekar dengan indah seperti dulu

-TBC-

hah,selesai juga chapter 2.. Saya mengerjakan ini dalam keadaan sakit jadi aku minta maaf jika alur nya jelek,byak typo dll.

Tapi aku berharap kalian tetap mereview. Ficku..

Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review pada chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

UKS

Sesosok gadis berambut pink tengah terbaring di atas ranjang berselimutkan bahan putih yang ukurannya tidak besar. Mata indahnya telah menutup lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun yang ia timbulkan. Hanya gerakan dada yang naik turun (baca : bernafas).

Disisi ranjang itu,terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata tanpa pupil yang tengah duduk menunggu sang gadis tersadar kembali dari pingsannya.

Tak peduli berapa menit yang terlewatkan,ia tetap menunggu gadis itu sadar.

Tak peduli walau sang matahari telah meninggi dan dering bel terus berbunyi menandakan pergantian pelajaran,ia tetap setia menunggu gadis itu.

''Apa yang telah Uchiha itu lakukan padamu,Sakura?'' ucap pemuda itu sambai bermain dengan anak rambut kemudian membelainya dengan lembut.

Kemudian ia gerakkan jemarinya menelusuri wajah pucat sang gadis yang masih tersisa jejak-jejak basah air mata.

''Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya,Sakura? Padahal kau tahu ia membencimu?''

Ia genggam tangan kurus itu lalu mengecupnya kemudian menangisinya dalam diam.

''Lupakan dia Sakura. Lupakan Uchiha sialan itu.'' lirih terdengar jelas pada ucapannya.

Lalu tanpa ia sadari,tangan Sakura mulai bergerak. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara perlahan.

''Ngg,aku ada dimana?'' ucap Sakura lemah.

''Sekarang kau berada di uks,Sakura '' jawab pemuda itu.

Sakura POV On

Walau aku tertidur,entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menggenggam erat tanganku

Aku mulai mencoba untuk bangkit dari alam bawah sadarku. Menggerakkan secara perlahan jari-jari ku. Membuka indra penglihatan secara hati-hati.

''Ngg,aku ada dimana?'' ucapku yang masih terdengar lemah.

Hal yang pertama kali ku lihat dengan mataku adalah sebuah langit-langit ruangan berlapiskan warna putih dengan semburan warna kuning keputihan yang ku simpulkan itu adalah pantulan sinar matahari.

Lalu terdengar suara baritone yang lumayan kukenal yang tertangkap dengan jelas oleh indra pendengaranku dari sisi kiriku.

''Sekarang kau berada di uks,Sakura'' jawab pemuda itu.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku yang semula tertuju pada langit-langit uks ke arah pemilik suara baritone itu.

''Neji?'' ucapku tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ku lihat

''Hn'' jawabnya singkat dengan wajah tenangnya.

Sejenak aku mulai diam dan berpikir memutar ingatan untuk memastikan bahwa didepan ku ini adalah Hyuuga Neji.

_Hyuuga_ _Neji, _aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah lelaki tanpa pupil yang dikenal sangat dingin terhadap perempuan dan sekarang ia tepat duduk di sisi ranjang ku. Ah dan ia juga merupakan sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Kekasih Sasuke...

Deg...Deg...

Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdebar. Bukan! Bukan karena aku bertemu dengan orang yang ku suka tetapi karena mengingat kalimat 'Kekasih Sasuke'.

Tuhan...

Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu tajam disini. Di hatiku.

''Mengapa kau diam saja,Sakura?'' tanyanya yang telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

''Ah,tidak apa-apa Neji'' jawabku dengan menampilkan senyuman tipis.

''Benarkah?''

Bisa kurasakan bahwa ia kini tengah menatapku tajam dengan mata lavender nya. Seolah-olah ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik mata emerald ku.

''Iya,aku tidak ap-'' ucapanku terpotong saat Neji secara tiba-tiba memelukku

Grep

Sakura POV Off

''Ne-Neji'' panggil Sakura dengan terbata.

Ia bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang berdesir secara cepat sehingga memunculkan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya. Mencium aroma maskulin yang berasal dari tubuh Neji.

''Lupakan Uchiha,Sakura'' ucapa Neji yang sukses membuat mata emerald Sakura membulat

''Ne-Neji,aku mohon lepaskan aku'' pinta Sakura yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Neji.

Neji terus mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

''Kenapa kau bisa mempertahankan rasa cintamu pada Uchiha itu. Jelas-jelas kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu'' kalimat Neji begitu lirih terdengar oleh Sakura.

''Karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti,ia akan membuka hatinya untukku.'' ucap Sakura lembut pada Neji.

Neji mulai mengendurkan pelukannya. Mempertemukan wajah nya dengan wajah Sakura.

''Tapi Sa-''

''Aku tidak akan menyerah Neji. Tidak peduli berapa berat beban dan rasa sakit yang harus aku pikul. Aku akan terus mencintainya'' Sakura membelai lembut wajah Neji yang datar. Tapi Sakura bisa menyadari ada kesedihan di hati pemuda itu.

''Tolong maafkan aku,Neji. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tetap tidak bisa membuka hatiku pada orang lain selain Sasuke'' jelas Sakura.

Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu terdiam. Lalu ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

''Aku tidak akan memaksamu,tapi biarkan aku jadi tameng untuk perjuangan mu'' Neji berusaha untuk kuat setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura

''Tentu saja,Neji'' balas Sakura dengan senyuman.

Neji mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

''Kau ingin kembali ke kelas,Sakura?'' tanya Neji

''Kau duluan saja Neji,aku akan menyusul mu''

''Hn'' dua kata tersingkat keluar dari mulut Neji.

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya,melangkah meninggalkan Sakura,lalu menghilang di balik pintu berwarna cokelat.

''Uchiha Sasuke,kau tidak akan ku lepaskan'' gumamnya yang kemudian bergerak menjauh dari ruangan UKS.

''Andai,laki-laki yang berada di sisiku,memberikanku kehangatan adalah kau,Sasuke''

Sakura tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat harapan itu kemudian waktu seolah memutar ingatannya akan kejadian tadi pagi.

Senyuman itu memudar kemudian menghilang dan tergantikan dengan tangisan

Menjijikkan...

Apa ia begitu menjijikkan di mata Sasuke?

Kenapa Sasuke begitu membencinya?

Kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya pada Sasuke?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di otak Sakura.

Sampai saat ini Sakura tidak sedikitpun tahu kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

''Sasuke...'' ucapnya lirih dengan air mata yang terus berlinang keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Andaikan sekarang Neji berbalik kembali ke uks,ia akan terkejut dengan sosok di depannya.

Keadaan Sakura saat ini sangat kacau. Matanya telah membengkak menandakan seberapa besar air mata yang telah ia keluarkan demi Uchiha Sasuke,lelaki yang dengan sadisnya menancapkan ribuan duri tajam di hatinya.

Greenhouse.

''TEME! Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan pada Sakura'' bentak pemuda bermata sapphire kepada pemuda onyx yang tengah bersandar di sisi jendela.

Pemuda yang merasa dirinya tengah dipanggil,mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yang sudah merusak ketenangannya.

''Apa maksudmu,Dobe?'' tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya walau dalam diri aslinya ia merasa bingung.

''Kau! Apa kau tidak ingat dengan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura di lorong kelas?'' Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya terhadap Sasuke.

''Tidak'' jawab Sasuke singkat.

''Kau telah menghinanya di hadapan semua siswa. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat M-E-N-J-I-J-I-K-A-N!'' jelas Naruto dengan menekankan pada salah satu kata yang memiliki arti begitu menyakitkan.

Naruto semakin kesal dengan sikap dan jawaban Sasuke yang dianggapnya sepele.

''Hn aku ingat. Lalu?''

Demi Kami-sama,Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ledakan kemarahannya.

''Lalu? Kau bilang 'lalu' ! Dengar Uchiha Sasuke,kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat kau mengatainya 'Menjijikkan' !''

''Kenapa kau marah dan membelanya. Padahal kau sendiri tidak melihat kejadian itu secara langsung'' tanya Sasuke tajam.

''Karna aku tahu perasaan Sakura hancur karna sikapmu! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa kepadanya tanpa menyakiti hatinya?'' Naruto berharap ada perasaan lembut di balik sikap dingin sang Uchiha.

Naruto merasakan rasa perih di matanya sampai ia mengeluarkan cairan kristal.

Bukan perih karna tetesan keringat menyentuh matanya tetapi perih karna ia telah mendengar bahwa Sakura menangis dan pingsan setelah dihina Sasuke dari Ino.

''Tidak bisa'' jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat harapan Naruto runtuh dan membangkitkan kemarahan sang Uzumaki.

Buagh

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ke lantai setelah mendapatkan hadiah 'terindah' dari Naruto.

Hadiah terindah yang bisa diartikan sebuah pukulan yang menyebabkan Sasuke menderita luka lebam di wajah tampannya.

Beruntung,suasana rumah kaca sedang sepi. Jika tidak,mungkin salah satu murid akan melapor ke Tsunade.

''KAU! APA ALASANMU MEMBENCI SAKURA,HAH! SAAT KAU MENGATAINYA MENJIJIKKAN IA HANYA DIAM. SELAMA INI IA SELALU MENERIMA SEMUA PERILAKU JAHATMU KEPADANYA''

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura bisa mencintai utusan iblis yang hanya bisa merendahkan dan menghancurkan ketulusan cintanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Karena baginya diam lebih baik daripada membalas perilaku Uzumaki yang hanya membuang-buang waktu berhargaya.

''Cih,kau harus ingat Uchiha sialan Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang kau dengan suksesnya meremukkan perasaannya. Dan jika suatu saat Hinata meninggalkan mu,aku sebagai sahabatnya tidak akan mengizinkanmu memiliki cintanya!''

Kemudian Naruto pergi berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai.

''Mencintaiku? Cih,menjijikkan!'' ucapnya sambil menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat ia jatuh tersungkur.

''Kau,Uzumaki Naruto,luka ini akan ku pindahkan ke wajah menggelikanmu dan.. Haruno Sakura,kau semakin menjijikkan di mataku.''

TBC

Selamat Pagi^^

Dengan waktu yang singkat,pulsa terbatas,tanpa komputer,rasa takut terus datang karna takut diambil guru dan akhirnya aku bisa published chapter 3.

Kira kembali lagi dengan chapter 3. Kira benar-benar lega bisa membuat + mempublished chapter ini tanpa ketahuan guru.

Yeap,Kira bikin chapter ini d sekolah dan jam pelajaran.

Typo masih berterbangan dimana-mana. Tapi inilah hasil khayalan Kira akan kelanjutan fic ini..

Ok Kira mau jawab review dari chapter 1 dan 2

vvv : mungkin Neji atau Gaara. Tapai aku lebih srek ke Neji

Misaki Vessalius : makasih Misaki-sama,maaf jika chapter 1 terlalu pendek. Dan typo berterbangan.

Rizuka Hanayuuki : Chapter 2 uda di published sekarang yg ke tiga.

Arissa Venus : gak apa apa ko',saya sendiri sadar akan penulisannya. Terima kasih atas masukannya..

4ntk4-ch4n : wah nama mu pake angka saya bingung bacanya. Hehehehe maklum saya gak mengerti tulisan kayak itu. Iya sasu jadian sama hina

Syubidupapa : aduh claudia maaf ya. Saya gak ngerti sama yang kamu omongin tentang B.R... Ajarin bisa gk?

Tyas-chan : chapter 2 uda saya published..

Kikyo Fujikazu : aduh maaf ya kalau saya bikin Sasuke jd jahat. Saya hanya menyalurkan khayalan saya. .

Uchiha Sakuya-chii : saya netral :).. ya aku usahain untuk bikin sasuke menderita. Tp gtw di chapter berapa. Jadi baca terus ya * maaf kl mksa

Uzuchiharu Michiyo :chapter 3 baru aku published.. Selamat membaca ^.

Kira senang atas saran-saran dari kalian...

Kira berharap chapter 3 lebih baik dari yang kemarin walau typo msih sering muncul.. Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview^^

Salam hangat

Kira Yamato^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Park Behind the School

"Ino" panggil seorang pemuda berkulit pucat kepada Ino yang tengah menatap kosong taman di depannya.

Ino tidak memberikan reaksi saat ia di panggil oleh Sai. Tetap berdiri dengan tatapannya yang hampa. Bukan,bukan sengaja ia menulikan pendengaran nya,tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa telinganya memaksa untuk tuli.

Sai terus memanggil Ino,tapi Ino tetap tak bereaksi. Merasa ada suatu keanehan pada diri Ino,ia mempercepat langkahnya dan…

"Ino!" ucap Sai dengan sedikit membentak.

"Eh Sai,ada apa?" tanya Ino yang sedikit terkejut dengan suara juga kehadiran Sai yang kini berdiri di hadapan nya.

Sikap Sai sukses membuat Ino tersadar dari dunia lamunan.

"Ada apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada mu Ino?" tanya Sai dengan nada khawatir. Ino bisa melihat jelas wajah kekhawatiran yang terlukis diwajah pucat Sai. Kemudian Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Sai untuk berpikir sejenak.

"_Aku tidak boleh membuat nya khawatir" _ucap Ino dalam hati. Tapi, seperti yang kita tahu fisik dengan pikiran tidak akan pernah sejalan dalam hal tertentu. Sama seperti yang kini Ino rasakan. Ia tidak ingin Sai khawatir dengan diri nya,walau Sai itu hanya seorang teman.

Dada Ino semakin sesak saat menahan masalah ini terlalu dalam. Ia butuh teman,butuh seseorang yang bisa di jadikan tempat untuk berbagi masalah. Berbagi rasa sakit dan bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk menyalurkan keinginan nya untuk menangis.

Sai bisa melihat bibir ranum Ino bergetar menahan sesuatu. Tanpa sebuah perintah,ia memperdekat,menghapuskan jarak di antara diri nya dengan Ino dan

Grep

Memeluk sang aquamarine..

"S-Sai! Ap-apa yan-.." ucap Ino dengan penuh keterkejutan dan semburat merah mewarnai wajah cantik nya yang kemudian di potong oleh Sai

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" Sai mengulang perkataannya seperti yang tadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada kemeja putihnya.

"_Kau menangis.." _ucap Sai dalam hati.

"Sai,aku…" Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Lidah nya terasa kaku untuk melanjutkan sebuah kalimat yang ingin ia jelaskan. Di tambah Sai tengah memeluk diri nya yang memberikan sebuah kehangatan pada tubuh juga hati nya. Mata nya makin mengeluarkan kristal cair begitu pula dengan hati yang terus memberontak untuk berbagi masalah yang ia rasakan pada Sai

"Menangislah…" Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sai,memperdalam wajahnya untuk membasahi kemeja Sai dengan air matanya yang semakin deras.

Sai mempererat pelukannya pada Ino. Ia taruh dagunya di atas kepala Ino. Meresapi isakan tangis Ino.

"Menangislah dan keluarkan beban mu,sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

School Roof

Angin bertiup dengan sejuk di puncak tertinggi gedung sekolah. Menerbangkan dan mendaratkan setiap partikel-partikel kecil di dalamnya. Termasuk membuat rambut kuning Naruto menari-nari. 'Tenang' satu kata yang Naruto gambarkan untuk keadaan tempat yang ia datangi. Sampai sebuah suara membuat penggambaran itu lenyap.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Uchiha brengsek itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan suara dingin nya.

"Sudah Neji"

Neji berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan tatatapan yang terfokus pada deretan bangunan gedung bertingkat yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi.

"Lalu,apa yang ia jawab"

"Ia bertanya balik pada ku" ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya.

Neji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Naruto yang merasa di tatap Nej,kemudian membalas menatap Neji.

"Ia bertanya mengapa kita terus membela Sakura,tentunya dengan tambahan 'Menjijikkan'" jelas Naruto

"_Sebaiknya tidak perlu kukatakan Menjijikkan" _Ucap Naruto saat ia merasakan Neji mengeluarkan aura pembunuh nya. Ia juga bisa melihat Neji mengepalkan tangan nya. Ayolah ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Uchiha Sialan!"

Neji tidak terima Sasuke menghina Sakura,gadis yang ia cinta. Kemudian ia teringat saat ia sedang menunggui Sakura yang tengah tertidur karena pingsan. Betapa rapuh diri Sakura setelah insiden di lorong sekolah. Mata yang bengkak bahkan masih mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Bibir yang terus memanggil nama 'Sasuke'.

"Neji,sebaiknya kau menanyakan hal ini kepada Hinata" kata Naruto sambil mendaratkan tangan kiri nya pada bahu kanan Neji

"Tentang alasan mengapa Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura. Karena kau,aku dan yang lain sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Dan jangan bertindak sebelum kita tahu alasan nya" Naruto memperlihatkan senyuman nya kepada Neji. Karena ia tahu,amarah Neji sedang meningkat.

"Hn.. Merci Naruto" balas Neji yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"De rien Neji. Eh tunggu Neji" Naruto menarik lengan Neji,yang otomatis membuat Neji berhenti dan menatap laki-laki durian itu.

"hn" ucapnya datar

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Dia sudah membaik. Hanya butuh ketenangan"

Naruto sedikit merasa tenang saat ia dengar Sakura,sahabat nya sudah membaik. Lalu,ia melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan baju Neji. Membiarkan Neji melewati pintu atap.

"Sakura,aku berjanji akan membuat mu tersenyum." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit biru yang senada dengan warna matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Behind the School

Sepasang remaja berbeda jenis kelamin tengan duduk di sebuah bangku model tua di taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat sang gadis masih menghapus sisa air matanya deng saputangan milik si laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum menatap sang gadis

"Jadi,apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mu Ino?"

Ino menatap mata onyx Sai. Mungkin ini saat untuk menceritakan masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Ini tentang " jawab Ino dengan lirih

Sakura?

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya" Tanya Sai sambil membalikkan tubuh INo untuk menghadap ke arah nya.

"Kau tahu insiden tadi pagi di lorong sekolah?" tanya Ino balik

"Tidak. Tadi pagi aku sedang di ruang seni. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Sasuke menghina Sakura" Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan saputangan merasakan bahwa ia akan menangis lagi.

"Tapi,kenapa?" Sai terkejut dengan ucapan Ino.

"Sasuke marah karena Sakura menabraknya. Sakura sudah mencba untuk menolong Sasuke untuk berdiri. Tapi ia malah.. malah mebentak Sakura. Mengatakan jika Sakura adalah gadis yang menjijikkan" tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya kini berpindah mencengkram roknya

"Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke bisa melakukan hal seperti pada Sakura. Padahal Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke. Mencoba selalu tegar dan tersenyum saat Sasuke mebentaknya walau pada akhirnya ia akan menangis"

Sai memeluk Ino lagi. sekarang ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada INo. Sasuke,ia tak pernah menyangka sepupu nya itu bisa berbuat sejahat itu kepada gadis yang benar-benar mencintanya.

"Kenapa Sai? Kenapa ia sangat membenci Sakuar?" ino kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Sai. Tidak peduli walau matanya semakin membengkak.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Tapi aku janji akan mencari tahu tentang ini semua" Sai melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap INo

"janji?"

"iya" jawab Sai dengan tersenyum dan dibalas lagi dengan senyuman Ino

_Demi diri mu,Ino_

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4.. Masih terlalu pendek ya? Maaf juga kalau typo masih ada. Juga gak bisa update cepet. Lagi banyak masalah yang harus Kira hadapi..…

Maslah kenapa Sasuke benci Sakura belum bisa aku tampilkan di chapter ini.:)

Aku mau ngucapin makasih untuk :

cherrysakusasu, Minamori Sayaka-chan, Allan Embeziel, Icha yukina clyne, UzUchiHaru Michiyo dan readers lain (maaf jika tidak disebutkan)

Sekali lagi makasih ya atas review kalian semua … malam ini coba liat di langit dah,ada rasi bintang…

Dah

Salam Hangat

Kira ^_^


End file.
